


im lila sommer

by tasto777



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind
Genre: F/M, Heaven, oderso
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasto777/pseuds/tasto777
Summary: Moritz sieht Martha immer wieder und kann doch nichts tun.





	im lila sommer

Die Zeit fließt langsam durch den Fluss, während Moritz seine Füße darin baumeln lässt. Es ist alles okay, irgendwie. Es ist nicht wie früher, als sie alle noch zusammen waren, aber es geht. Wendla sitzt neben ihm und zusammen lauschen sie dem leisen plätschern des Wassers. Obwohl es nicht sonderlich tief zu sein scheint, können sie beide problemlos ihre Beine darin baumeln lassen. Und wenn sie ganz genau hinschauen, können sie die anderen sehen. Melchior, Ilse, Georg, … und Martha. Die liebe Martha. Die arme Martha.  
  
Ihm ist schnell aufgefallen, was sie erlebt. Der Schmerz, die Angst, es drängt sie nach vorn, zwischen den Bildern der anderen heraus. Ihr schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht, wenn wieder ein Schlag sie trifft. Ihr blauer Rücken, wie das Universum gefleckt.  
Doch er ist hier oben am Fluss, während sie dort unten ist. So viel zu weit weg, um erreicht zu werden. Doch sie können ihr helfen. Sie können zwar nicht viel machen, aber es geht. Er kann die Blumen vor ihrem Fenster wachsen lassen, sodass sie sie immer sehen kann. Er kann sie duften lassen, damit sie es in ihrem Zimmer riecht. Er kann den Gürtel weicher werden lassen, kurz bevor er ihre Haut berührt. Zuerst merkt sie es nicht, doch die Wunden werden kleiner. Der Schmerz hört sogar auf. Ihre Haut sieht nicht mehr aus, wie die unendlich fernen Nebel der Unendlichkeit. Nein, sie merkt es zwar nicht direkt, aber es ist okay so. Sie merkt, dass es sich ändert.  
  
Es ist okay, auch wenn es ihm jedes Mal wieder ins Herz sticht. Er will ihr doch richtig helfen. Sie in den Arm nehmen und sie schützen. Er will ihre Hand nehmen und mit ihr durch den blauen Wind über die Kornfelder laufen. Er will die Traurigkeit vergessen und will, dass sie es auch kann. Aber er kann es einfach nicht mehr. Denn er ist weiter gegangen und hat sie zurück gelassen. Martha und alle anderen mit ihr. Und sie alle mit ihrem Schmerz, mit den Problemen.  
  
„Komm, es geht doch schon, oder?“  
  
Wendla hat seine Schulter angestoßen und lächelt ihn mild an. „Aber es ist schwer, ihnen nur zuschauen zu können.“ Ihr Blick gleitet verträumt wieder in den Fluss, wo sich gerade ein Bild von Melchior in kleinen Wellen auflöst und vom Strom fortgetragen wird.  
  
„Warum muss es nur so wehtun. Der Schuss war nicht so schlimm, wie diese Qual, sie immer wieder zu sehen. Wie sie leiden muss. Allein dort unten.“ Er sieht Wendla nicht an. Sein Blick sinkt zu seinen Füßen, die im kühlen Wasser baumeln. Nur wenige Zentimeter vor seinen Zehenspitzen ist Martha, doch er will nicht zu ihr sehen. Er will nicht wieder daran erinnert werden, was sie durchmachen muss. Dass er zu Feige war und sie zurückgelassen hat.  _Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so unglaublich leid._Das leise Rauschen der Wellen verrät ihm, dass seine Worte zu ihr getragen wurden. Sie wird kurz innehalten und sich wundern, doch dann wieder in ihrem Alltag versinken. So war es bis jetzt jedes Mal.  
„Ich weiß.“ Mehr sagt Wendla nicht, dann steht sie federleicht auf und läuft einige Schritte durch das hohe Gras. Moritz sieht weiterhin stumm über das Wasser.  
  
  
_warum sind wir nicht  
gleich verschieden  
verschiedenartig gleich  
auf eine eigene art nichts  
und alles zugleich  
während wir warten  
auf ein morgen und eine zeit  
in der der schmerz verlischt  
warum sind wir hier  
warten auf den lila sommer  
und den blauen wind  
bis die sonne niemals untergeht_  
  
  
So einfache Worte. In feiner Schrift schlingen sie sich um seine Füße und bilden komplexe Muster. Er kennt diese Schrift. Er erkennt ihre Handschrift immernoch. Dabei hat er sie schon so lang nicht mehr gesehen. Doch die hohen, dünnen Linien, die kleinen Kreise über den „i“s und die gebogenen M, all das könnte er vermutlich nie vergessen, selbst wenn er es wöllte.  
Einfache Worte in einer wunderschönen Schrift. Er sieht wieder zu ihr. Sie sitzt allein in ihrem Zimmer, an ihrem Frisiertisch und hat einige Blätter aus ihren Heften genommen. Auf einem schreibt sie gerade. Wunderschöne Linien. Komplexe Bilder, die ihre Nachricht verständlich machen. Neben ihr liegt eine Sonnenblume auf dem Tisch. Es ist eine von denen, die Moritz hat wachsen lassen. Sie strahlt so viel Wärme aus, so viel Hoffnung. Sie ist die Sonne.  
  
Vorsichtig lehnt er sich nach vorn und streicht mit seinen Fingerkuppen über das Wasser. Sofort verschwindet das Bild und wird von feinen Wellen ersetzt. ein Tropfen fällt auf die Wasseroberfläche, erst dann merkt Moritz, dass ihm eine Träne an der Nase klebt. Der Tropfen wirbelt das Bild wieder auf und er kann Martha wieder sehen. Doch es gibt keine neuen Linien. keine neuen Worte, die sie mit ihm teilen möchte. Und so schweigen sie einander an, obwohl sie nichteinmal wirklich wissen, dass sie miteinander in Verbindung stehen.  
  
_Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so unglaublich _ _leid_. Wieder entgleiten ihm diese Gedanken und das sanfte Plätschern überträgt sie. Einige Augenblicke später beobachtet er, wie Martha aufsieht. Scheinbar direkt in seine Augen.  _Ich weiß._  
Es ist das erste Mal, dass er eine Antwort bekommt.  _Mach dir keine Gedanken_.  Und dann sieht er sie sanft lächeln, bevor sie die letzten Verse ergänzt.  
  
__und ich dich vielleicht  
wiedersehen kann   
in der zukunft   
irgendwann  
  
im lila sommer


End file.
